The present invention generally relates to automatic valves employed on municipal water utility systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulically adjustable pressure management control valve designed to control downstream pressure between selected set points.
There is a general understanding throughout the worldwide water supply industry that instances of water loss are common in many water distribution networks and in many instances the level of water loss can be relatively high. The amount of water loss in the system is due to a variety of leak sources, such as improperly tightened pipe flange connections, leaking flange gaskets, leaking valve seals, failed seals, old pipes (with pinhole bursts), loose fittings, leaky faucets, etc. The sum of these sources of leakage can add up to a substantial amount of water loss. Maintaining the entry point pressure at all times at the level necessary to provide adequate pressure at the distant points for periods of high demand can result, during periods of low demand, in excessive pressure at the consumer's premises, and thus increased waste of water by unnecessary consumption and leakage. The volume of water lost through leakage is directly related to pressure in the system.
Automatic pressure reducing valves are used in water distribution systems to reduce pressure to a pre-determined value or sub-point that is adequate, but does not expose normal components, such as household hot water tanks, to overpressure. The sub-point is typically determined to provide minimum pressure that meets criteria of the water utility, particularly under maximum or “peak” demand conditions which can occur when a fire is being fought. The pressure required for peak demand is usually significantly higher than that required for “off-peak” or typical nighttime conditions. Under low demand conditions, not only does leakage form a higher proportion of the total demand, but investigation has implied that some leak orifices can actually increase in area with pressure, aggravating the problem if excessive pressures are maintained at all times.
Various attempts have been previously made to reduce such losses by introducing a degree of control over the supply pressure in response to demand. One known system uses electrical circuit means with pressure and flow-rate sensors from monitoring pressure and flow-rate and then processing the information obtained and using it in turn to control suitable electrically operated valve means. Such systems are, however, relatively complex and expensive and require a continuous external power supply giving rise to additional capital and running costs and reliability problems.
There also exist flow-driven valves which use fluid pressures to control actuation of the main valve, and thus are independent of external power sources and can be used in essentially any location. One such flow-driven valve system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,176 to Blann, et al. The system controls high and low pressures by utilizing the pressure drop across an orifice plate that is installed in the main line, usually attached directly to the inlet or outlet flange of the main valve. The pressure control is independent of the main valve position, and is a direct function of system flow. The pressure control device monitors the pressure drop or flow across the orifice plate. Control pressure is varied based upon the movement of a pilot valve member with respect to a fixed pilot valve member, which in turn controls the main control valve.
However, this system has many shortcomings. The diameter of the orifice plate may need to be customized for different high/low flow applications. For example, a smaller orifice diameter may be required if flows are not sufficient to develop the required pressure drop across the system orifice. Likewise, the system orifice may need to be increased if pressure drops are too large because a smaller orifice can limit the flow capacity of the system. The orifice plate also decreases the capacity of the main valve. This is particularly a concern when high flow is necessary, such as a high flow of water to fight a fire or the like. The added orifice plate limits the capacity of the main valve for fire flow situations. Moreover, it is difficult to retrofit existing valves with this system as the flange spacing must be modified to accommodate the orifice plate, typically requiring removal of the main valve from the line.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved flow-driven valve system for automatically controlling downstream pressure between selected set points. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.